ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
NCIS Season 3
NCIS Season 3 was originally broadcast between September 20, 2005 and May 16, 2006 on CBS. The third season opens in the aftermath of "Twilight", with the entire team in shock and Gibbs on a vendetta to seek revenge for Kate's murder. Matters are complicated by the intervention of Gibbs' former lover and new NCIS director Jenny Shepard, and Mossad officer Ziva David. It was aired at 8:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time (EST) in the United States. The season premiered on September 20, 2005 and ended on May 16, 2006. Cast Series Regulars Cast Notes In the aftermath of her character, NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd being killed off during the Season 2 finale episode, Twilight (episode), Sasha Alexander left NCIS for good after appearing in the Season 3 premiere episode, Kill Ari Part 1 (episode) and Kill Ari Part 2 (episode). Along with Rudolf Martin (Ari Haswari), she and Martin were both credited as Special Guest Stars due to the fact that "Kill Ari Part 2" marked their final, credited appearances on the show. Alexander had previously expressed a desire to leave NCIS due to the fact that she wished to pursue other projects and start a family of her own hence the Kate Todd character being killed off. According to Producer Donald P. Bellisario, Alexander had been surprised at the fact that NCIS had been renewed for a third season due to the fact that all the other shows she had been with in the past had only lasted two seasons before being cancelled altogether and Alexander had only planned on staying with the show for two seasons Chilean actress, Cote de Pablo was eventually chosen to replace Alexander and subsequently joined the NCIS cast, portraying NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. de Pablo first appeared as a guest star in the Season 3 premiere episode, "Kill Ari Part 1" and "Kill Ari Part 2" before joining the cast for good in the Season 3 episode, Silver War (episode). As such, de Pablo was officially added to the opening credits, replacing Sasha Alexander. With Alan Dale's departure from the series due to the fact that his character, Thomas Morrow had resigned from NCIS to take a position at the Department of Homeland Security, Lauren Holly soon joined the cast, playing Gibbs's former girlfriend and the newly appointed NCIS Director, Jennifer Shepard. Holly later became a series regular and was added to the opening credits with her debut appearance in the credits occurring in the Season 3 episode, Frame-Up (episode). Episodes Trivia *This is also the first ever DVD to have both Cote de Pablo (Ziva David) and Lauren Holly (Jennifer Shepard) featured on the cover. *This season also marks the final appearance of the Mysterious Red-Head played by Vivienne Bellisario who is Donald P. Belliasario's wife and Sean Murray's mother. Description *The Region 2 DVD version* NCIS: The Third Season continues the critically acclaimed, action-packed adventures of a cutting-edge team of special agents who operate outside the government's chain of command. Led by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon), a tough, highly skilled investigator who's not afraid to bend the rules, the NCIS team must somehow band together and recover after suffering the devastating loss of one of their own agents to a terrorist. Further complicating matters for Gibbs is Jennifer Shepard (Lauren Holly), Gibbs's former lover who is the new Director of NCIS. This 7-disc set includes all 24 critically acclaimed episodes from this smash-hit series. Special Features *The Real N.C.I.S. Declassified- The real NCIS including its agents discuss their work. *Hit the Head Montage- A montage of headslaps that were seen during the various episodes of NCIS Season 3. *The Women of N.C.I.S.- The cast and crew of NCIS discuss the new female additions to the main cast. *N.C.I.S. Season of Change- The cast and crew of NCIS discuss NCIS Season 3 AKA the "Season of Change". *The Round Table- Donald P. Bellisario, John C. Kelley, Julie B. Watson, Chas. Floyd Johnson and Mark Horowitz discuss NCIS and how it's different from other crime shows out there. *Audio Commentaries on Select Episodes (Region 1 only): Commentary on "Kill Ari (Part I)" by Donald P. Bellisario, Commentary on "Frame Up" by Pauley Perrette & Michael Weatherly, Commentary on "Boxed In" by Avery Drewe & David Bellisario and Commentary on "Bloodbath" by Pauley Perrette & Michael Weatherly. Category:NCIS Seasons